


Magnetic X

by kuro49



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, so damn domestic it hurts, unfortunately-not-naked!apron!Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic!Erik/Charles. Because alphabetical fridge magnets are such great fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnetic X

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Disgustingly corny fluff. Happy V Day (or Single-Awareness Day for someone like me).

“Pass me the eggs?”

It is just past nine in the morning when Charles makes his way into the kitchen with tousled hair that doesn’t quite make it through the teeth of his comb. He sees Erik standing by the stove with a pan in his hand. He isn’t wearing the apron Charles has hanging from a hook on the wall but it is still quite the sight.

“I take it we are having omelettes then?” He tosses lightly over one shoulder as he walks towards the fridge.

“Unless you want something else for breakfast?”

Charles blinks with a smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

“Oh no, omelettes are just…”

His voice trails off as his eyes rest on the colourful mismatched magnets on the refrigerator door. Charles’ first instinct is to swipe a hand at the display, turn it back into the meaningless jumble of letters that it is. His fingers are centimetres from it. But his heart does a strange little thing and is this really the part where the slightly rational and highly adventurous side of him takes over?

“…Erik.”

His voice doesn’t sound panicked, at least not to his own ears but Charles knows this for sure now: he will talk his way into an early grave.

“My eggs?”

The stove is hot and he is stir-frying mushrooms. Charles can smell it in the air. But it doesn’t stop him and this is as dangerous as danger comes. Or maybe, this is even worst.

“Come. Uh, see.”

He is pretty sure he makes a strange motion with his hands too when Erik turns around from his station in the kitchen. He catches Charles’ stare at the fridge door and redirects his gaze.

In crooked fridge magnets, it spells:

 

PROF X

Beneath the X is a slip of paper with a poorly drawn heart, hastily colored in with red of course. And a little below that is:

ERIK

 

“…Did you do that?”

Erik sounds nonchalant even when he is feeling amused. The only reason Charles knows is because Erik likes to press those tangible emotions into Charles’ mind, or the little corner in his own head that Charles usually occupies when he is in such close proximity.

Charles feels the slight amusement, the genuine interest but he still raises a brow at the other man, tries to play it calm and collected. “Really, that is the first thing you say?”

“Well, is it true?” Erik opens the fridge door and reaches in for the eggs.

“Depends.”

Erik stands up straight with four white eggs in his hands and asks again. “On what?”

“On what you think…” Charles glances at the words pieced together on the fridge.

Erik shrugs. “I think you can do better.” And Charles’ breath hitches in his throat. “But.”

He is a little afraid. “But?”

_I like you too._

Erik doesn’t say it out loud. Rather, his mind articulates the sentence and wraps it with a hard edged affection that is distinctly Erik. And then he is pressing it back into the corner of his head that he has given over to Charles.

It takes a second and then Charles is kissing him in a rush.

But he is a little frazzled and a little messy and instead of kissing Erik full on the lips, he presses his mouth over the corner of Erik’s in a manner that is just a little too hard. It is delightful that way. Charles’ hands find his hips and he pushes Erik until his back hits the kitchen counters. He pulls back, just the distance of a breath apart, and licks his lips.

“Mind you, that heart isn’t _like_.”

Erik’s smile is wild when he surges forward to kiss him again.

“It’s love.”

XXX Kuro


End file.
